In The Rubble
by pompomcheer1003
Summary: A look into what I think is going to happen in the upcoming season of NCIS after the explosion that left us all guessing. Who will survive? Who will be gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a very short beginning to the way I think things will play out in upcoming Season 10. I hope you guys like it, and I really appreciate feedback :). I am also not saying this is the way I would like things to turn out… just what I think the writers of NCIS will do with the characters.**_

Tony forced his eyes open. He looked around him, noticing the debris and rubble everywhere. He then remembered why he was lying in the middle of rocks, and why dust was floating in the air. Bomb. Bomb at NCIS. He remembered trying to get everyone out of the building; it was chaotic. Everybody was running, some even screaming, trying to get out of the building and as far away as possible. His mind then wondered to his team.

_Gibbs._

_ McGee._

_ Abby.  
_

He stopped a minute as he thought of the last name. He looked around him frantically, knowing that she was with him when he was exiting the building. They had both entered the elevator shaft together; they were both heading out of the building when the bomb had detonated. He was trying to remember what side of him she was standing on, trying to locate her body. He tried to sit up, every bone and muscle in his body aching with every move he made. He managed to get himself completely upright, he noticed his head was extremely close to something. He looked up, seeing that the elevator had collapsed, and the ceiling was now right above his head. He moaned as he tried to move his legs; they were both pinned under rubble.

He continued to search for her;_"She couldn't have gone far… she was right here" _ he thought to himself. _"Where was the bomb?... How big was the bomb?... it must've taken out most of the building…"_

He heard something stir beside him.

He muttered only one word in response, "Ziva,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs came to; opening his eyes slowly, a painful pounding in his head. He could taste blood, he reached his hand up to his mouth, pulling it away and seeing the dark red substance covering it. He looked around trying to find Abby.

"Abby," He muttered, seeing her dark hair a little further away from him, "Abby…"

He moved closer to her, trying to get her to awaken. He could see the steady rising and falling of her body, knowing that she was still alive.

"Abby," He tried again, saying it a little more forcefully, trying to move through the debris around him.

"Mmhh…" Abby moaned, slowly moving her arms.

Gibbs tried again, pulling his leg free from the heavy stone it was pinned underneath. He crawled his way over to where Abby was lying, pulling her off of the ground and into his arms.

"Gibbs…" She muttered, weakly wrapping her arms around his body… "There was a bomb…"

"Yeah, Abs… there was," Gibbs agreed with her, looking around and seeing where the little bit of light was coming from.

As he glanced over, he could see a small beam of light breaking through the rocks and stones around them, he had a feeling that if they were careful, they might be able to squeeze through the opening.

"Hello!" Someone called out, Gibbs then noticed the beam of light was coming from a flashlight, most likely one belonging to a rescue worker, "Is anybody down there?"

"We're down here!" Gibbs called out, trying to stand up, being careful of the unsteady balance of rocks surrounding him, "We need help getting out,"

"We're here to help, sir," The rescue worker called out, "My name is Jason Roffs, I'm a search and rescue worker, what's your name?"

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs," He replied, looking down at Abby, helping her stand up, "I'm also stuck down here with Abby Scuito, a forensic specialist,"

"We're going to do everything we can to get you and Ms. Scuito out of here," The worker said, "Just hang tight, Agent Gibbs,"

Tony starting making his way towards the moving form next to him.

"Ziva…" He said, forcefully, reaching beside him and trying to get her to wake up, "Ziva!"

"Tony…" She muttered, opening her eyes and taking his hand in her's, she sat up a little, "Oh my God, Tony, you're bleeding,"

Ziva reached her hand up to his face, running her fingers gently along a large gash that covered his forehead.

"You're not looking too good yourself," Tony replied, pointing to the open wound on her leg, "We need to get out of here soon,"

"Everybody, I'm sure, is doing everything they can," Ziva assured him, "Do you know anything about the others?"

"No, Ziva, I haven't" He said to her, an aggressive tone in his voice, "I've been stuck in this damn elevator shaft…"

"I just thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong," Tony cut her off; frustrated with himself that he didn't get himself, and Ziva, out of the building before the bomb went off.

Ziva looked down at her leg, realizing that she was in worse off condition then she had originally presumed, she was losing blood fast, and without some way to stop it, she would die.

"We have to get out of here," Dinozzo said, still sitting up next to Ziva, unzipping his jacket and wrapping it around her leg; an attempt to stop the bleeding, "We may have survived this bomb, but, we're going to die of starvation and dehydration if they don't find us,"

Ziva nodded in agreement, seeing that he was done with the makeshift bandage around her leg, "Thanks…"

"Yeah…" Tony replied, hearing a creaking noise throughout the shaft, "Please tell me that we're not slipping,"

"Tony, I think we're slipping through the creaks…" Ziva told him.

"Cracks.. Ziva…" He corrected, "Slipping through the cracks… but…"

The rest of the sentence was cut off by the elevator car plummeting towards the bottom of the shaft.


	3. Chapter 3

_**It has been brought to my attention that "Ruble", the current word used in the title and in a few places throughout the story; is actually Russian Money, not the type of "Rubble" you would see after an explosion. I apologize for the confusion, and I have changed it :)**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Tony and Ziva were once again unconscious. Both lying in the elevator car that had collapsed in on itself. Ziva was the first to wake this time, sitting up weakly and looking around to see what situation herself and Tony were in. She saw Tony lying next to her, more blood and dust covering his face.

"Tony," Ziva said, reaching over and shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Tony," She repeated, a little louder, and shook his shoulder a little more forcefully.

"What?" Tony muttered, clenching his teeth as he realized how much pain he was in, his voice was airy; it was barely there, "I can't move my leg,"

Ziva looked down to his leg, trying to see what was blocking it's way; she could see that the elevator's ceiling had collapsed even more so, pinning Tony down.

"The elevator collapsed even more on the fall down," Ziva explained to him, "The ceiling is pinning your leg down,"

"Great…" Tony moaned, sarcastically, just then they both heard voices.

"We've got another one!" The voice yelled, they could hear the men outside walking around in what was left of the building, trying to find survivors.

"In here!" Tony and Ziva began yelling, "We're over here!"

A man then knocked on the elevator's door, "Hello? Is someone in there?"

"Yes," Ziva answered, "I'm Agent David, Agent DiNozzo is also in here with me, he is pinned underneath the elevator's ceiling, he can't move,"

"We're going to get a search and rescue team in there as soon as we can…" The man informed them, "In the meantime, we'll try and find a way to get some food and water in there,"

"Thank you," Ziva responded, hearing him walk away, and faintly hearing him tell the other members on the team of his discovery.

The rescue team had created a larger hole; one that Gibbs and Abby could easily fit through.

"Come on, Abs," Gibbs urged her, "You're going first,"

Abby was standing next to Gibbs, his arm around her shoulders, leading her over to the gap in the rocks. Gibbs helped Abby out of the building, a search and rescue worker grabbing her and dragging her out. She was met by medics and rushed off to the hospital for a check-up, before she would be escorted home. Gibbs was also helped out of the building; as soon as he was clear of the rocks, he could see it was night time, large lights lit the area.

"How long have we been in there?" Gibbs asked, a few paramedics rushing over to greet him.

"Over seven hours, you two are the first that we've gotten out of the building that weren't at the front door, we're still searching for more survivors," He informed him.

The paramedics attempted to take Gibbs along with them, "No.. no…" He told them, "I'm staying,"

"Sir, it's protocol that you must be taken to the hospital…"

"Those are my people in there," Gibbs argued, "I'm not leaving until I know what has happened to them…"

"Just let him go," The senior paramedic informed him team, they all walked away.

Gibbs walked over to a screen that they had in the middle of the parking lot, all of the search and rescue teams were equipped with cameras that were projecting back to this screen. Gibbs watched as the teams dug through the remains of the building, trying to find anybody left.

"I've found another one," One of the men said, dusting off the man's face.

Gibbs stood a little straighter, realizing that the man they just found was McGee.

"He's dead," He heard the man say.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The search and rescue workers were working outside the elevator car.

"Just hang in there guys, we're almost through," The worker informed them.

"Tony isn't doing too well, he's unconscious at the moment…" Ziva told them, sitting next to the elevator door, hearing the workers try and pry open the door.

Tony's eyes were closed, Ziva reached down and rested her hand against his forehead, feeling the heat. She knew that if they didn't get out of there soon; if he didn't get treated, he wouldn't survive. She looked down at this leg pinned under the rubble, once again realizing the blood drying on the limb.

"We're going to get out of here," Ziva assured him, even though he couldn't hear her.

Gibbs stood outside the building, looking at the search and rescue teams as they brought bodies out of the building.

"Do you know who any of these are?" Gibbs asked the man wheeling one of the bodies out.

"This is, uh…" The man replied, looking down at the tag attached to the body bag, "One of yours… Agent Timothy McGee,"

"Uh…" Gibbs started, looking away before looking back at the man, "Can I see him?"

"I'm not sure that's a great idea…"

"Please," Gibbs said, desperate, "If you knew me, you would know that when I say please… I really mean it,"

The man nodded, reaching down and unzipping the body bag. Gibbs looked down and took a deep breath as he saw the bruised and mangled face of his friend.

"Oh… McGee…" He breathed, he looked back up to the search and rescue worker, "Have you heard anything about Agent Dinozzo, or Agent David?"

"No, but, I can check on that for you," He replied wheeling away McGee's body.

Gibbs took a deep breath, glad that for the moment, he knew Abby was alright.

Tony was conscious again, trying not to moan in agony, but every once in a while failing. It pained Ziva to see him this way, she just wanted his pain to end.

Tony coughed, blood spitting out of his mouth.

"Well, that's not good," Tony retorted, reaching up and wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"We're going to get out of here, Tony," Ziva assured him, comfortingly running her fingers through his hair, "Just hang in there,"

"Agent David," The rescue worker said, "You guys just need to keep hanging in there, this is definitely going to take longer than we expected,"

"Just what we need," Tony said, sarcastically, closing his eyes, trying to relieve his pain.

Gibbs walked through the halls of the hospital, walking towards the room that Abby was settled in.

He walked to the room, knocking on the door frame before entering, "Hey, Abs,"

"Hi," She replied, biting her lip softly.

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked her, walking over to the side of her bed, seeing the small bandages scattered on her face and arms.

"Alright, I guess," Abby responded, grabbing her wrist and rubbing it softly, "Have they found any of the others,"

"Yeah," Gibbs answered, deciding how to proceed with the conversation, "That's what I came here to talk to you about,"

"Oh my God, one of them is dead," Abby assumed, beginning to cry.

"Yeah, Abs," He informed her, taking her into his arms, "McGee's dead,"

"No," Abby denied, "He can't be,"

"I'm so sorry, Abs," Gibbs apologized, squeezing her body gently.

"What about Ziva and Tony?" Abby asked, still crying.

"Um… they found them," Gibbs informed her, "They're in the elevator, they're attempting to get them out right now,"

"That's good," Abby said, "They're fighters, they'll make it out alive."


End file.
